


Take a nap

by HoneyImaMARVELbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyImaMARVELbaby/pseuds/HoneyImaMARVELbaby
Summary: Peter is sick and Tony makes him feel better
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Take a nap

When Peter heard his alarm going off he felt like he was gonna die. His head was pounding, his muscles were sore and he felt cold all over his body. The young adult rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, he didn’t look good. His face was pale, except the tip of his nose which was rosy color. He splashed himself with water and started his morning routine. When Peter was done in the bathroom he changed out of his pajama and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, even though he didn’t have any appetite. With every movement he felt like his muscles were ripping apart. But he couldn’t miss his lectures. Good thing Tony was at morning SI meeting, that way he couldn’t stop Peter from going to university.

Peter had his first and second lecture and he was feeling awful. He had giant headache, he wanted to throw up and his while body was hurting. But he still made his way to his third lecture. He sat down on his seat and got the lap top out of his bag. The professor walked in the lecture hall and started talking, yet any of the things he said went to Peter’s brain. The young adult got his phone out of is bag and did the thing he didn’t wanted to do the most, he texted Tony to pick him up, he couldn’t stay for two more lectures.  
“Sir?” Peter asked.  
“Yes, Mr. Parker?”  
“Can I go to the bathroom?”  
“Yes, of course”  
Peter practically ran to the university bathroom. He barged into the first stall and crunched over the toilet. When he was done his stomach was empty, breakfast not longer in there. Peter wiped his mouth and went back to the lecture hall. He sat back in his seat and let his head fall to the desk. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

They were twenty minutes into the lecture when they heard a knock on the door. The professor walked to the big wooden doors and opened them. His jaw hit the floor when he saw who was on the other side.  
“Can I come in?” the man asked. The teacher nodded and moved from the enterance. Tony stood in the middle of the podium, scanning over the students. All eyes were on him, except one pair, Peter’s. A warm smile came across the man’s face when he saw his soon- to- be- husband.  
“M- mr. Stark, what can we do for you?” the professor stuttered.  
“I’m searching for someone” Tony stated.  
“Someone in particular?”  
“Yep”  
“What’s their name? We can help you find them”  
“No, thank you. I already know where he is” the billionaire said and started walking towards Peter. The young adult had tilted his head to the side, still laying on the desk, so he can watch as Tony made him way to him and squatted in front of him.  
“Hey sweetheart” the man whispered.  
“Hey” Peter murmured back.  
“Let’s get you home, yeah?”  
“Yeah” he agreed.

Peter lifted his head from the desk and started packing his things. Tony stood up and took Peter’s bag when everything was inside it. They walked to the front of the room, the man’s arm around the younger one to steady him.  
“If someone asks something about this lecture and about Peter tell them you haven’t seen him, understood?”  
All of the students nodded, some of them saying ‘yes Mr. Stark’. Tony and Peter walked out of the lecture hall and made their way to the car. They sat inside the Audi. The man covered his boyfriend with his suit jacket because he started trembling. Peter fell asleep on the drive back. When they were there Tony picked him up and got inside the house. He put Peter down on their bed and wrapped him in blanket. The man filled a glass with water and got two aspirins and placed them on the nightstand near his boyfriend. Tony changed out of his suit into a pair of sweatpants and AC/DC T- shirt and laid down next to Peter. The young adult groaned and cracked his eyed open. He rolled over to Tony and nuzzled into his side. The man wrapped his arm around the younger one and kissed the top of his head.  
“Why didn’t you stay at home this morning when you didn’t feel good?” Tony asked, keeping his voice low.  
“Had to study. Can’t miss any lectures”  
“Okay, honey, but next time when you don’t feel good stay at home. Take a nap now. You’ll feel better when you wake up”  
Peter nodded against Tony’s chest and let his eyes fell shut, he let out a quiet yawn and soon was asleep. The man ran his hand trough Peter’s chestnut curls, messing them up even more. He looked down at his angel, he was so cute. His nose and cheeks were pink, lips slightly parted and those messy hair. Tony took his phone and snapped a picture of Peter, who even sick looked amazing and very, _very_ cute. The man kissed the top of his head and looked up at the ceiling.

When Peter woke up the next day he sat down on the bed and stretched his limbs. He looked down at the still sleeping Tony and smiled. He laid back down, head on Tony’s chest and hand tracing the lines of the arc reactor. There wasn’t any sign of the sickness in him, he felt amazing. Peter was grateful to Tony Stark for being with him and helping him. And he was going to thank him properly later.


End file.
